Silencio en Lluvia
by Lyderning
Summary: GoGo simplemente debía seguir adelante.


**¡Hey! Hace mucho que no vengo al foro de BH6, y dejé desamparadas a "Seis Grandes Historias", "Trastorno Impulsivo Compulsivo de la personalidad" y "Piyamada y Truenos" Pero, **_**I back. **_**Pronto subiré las continuaciones debido a la buena crítica que todos obtuvieron. Si leyeron la saga (Seis Grandes Historias) voten quien quieren que siga: Fred o Baymax. No les jodo más, **_**Let's Go!**_

Silencio en lluvia.

Debajo de incontables paraguas negros sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia. A diferencia de todos, ella no usaba ninguna protección contra esta, ella debía tener una excusa para sus ojos rojos y su maquillaje corrido.

No iba a largarse a llorar, no iba a parecer débil frente a todos. Ahora que Tadashi no estaba ella debía ser la fuerte, él siempre fue el que animaba a todos. Ahora era su turno, _y así lo haría_.

Honey continuaba llorando en su hombro. Gogo mantenía una mirada serena y una postura firme. Poco a poco cada uno se fue, hasta Honey -obligada por todos- se fue a la cafetería de la tía Cass.

Así GoGo se quedó sola frente a aquella tumba en silencio mientras llovía, no fue a la cafetería de la Tía Cass.

_Cinco años después_

Parecía que todos los aniversarios de esa fecha el ciclo del agua se arreglaba de alguna manera para llover sin piedad, la carretera estaba resbalosa y casi se mata más de una vez. Miró al frente, la puerta se vislumbraba a lo lejos atreves de la niebla, aunque su casco le quitaba visibilidad.

Aparcó su moto en la entrada, bajó de un pequeño salto salpicando un poco de barro en sus botas y en el motor de moto, se quitó el casco revolviendo su cabello negro bajo la lluvia y lo lanzó a un lado, cayendo en un charco de barro. Caminó a paso lento hasta la tumba que se diferenciaba de todas las demás gracias a un monumento holografiado el cual mostraba a Baymax y a Tadashi levantando el pulgar. Se acomodó frente a esta y comenzó a cambiar el peso de su cuerpo de tobillo a tobillo mientras giraba levemente su cabeza para estirar su cuello.

El silencio permaneció, al igual que hace cinco años. Su mente se quedó en blanco, como si se negara a dar pensamiento alguno, todo gracias a _esa lluvia _no le dejaba pensar, se pasaba deprimida pensando cómo pudo haber sido diferente_. _

Ella le diría de sus sentimientos.

Y en el mejor de los casos la aceptaría. Pero sabía que Tadashi estaba enamorado de Honey, y ella no iba a meterse en el medio. Suspiró, no sabía que hacer; todavía estaba dolida, aunque no lo demostrara. Y además, todos sus amigos habían seguido adelante y aunque ella también, en el fondo no.

Wasabi había dejado de ser TAN perfeccionista (solo un poco) y estaba comenzando a estudiar para ser enfermero.

Fred estaba de viaje trabajando para Marvel en un comic llamado BIG HERO 6

Hiro perfeccionaba día a día a Baymax

Y Honey… Honey se casó hace unos meses.

— Siempre supe que este día llegaría. — le dijeron, GoGo reconoció esa voz.

Abrió levemente los labios impresionada. Tadashi lanzó una risa y caminó hacia ella colocándose a su lado.

—Todos han cambiado mucho, ¿No crees?— preguntó con una sonrisa—Wasabi sin ser un perfeccionista, Fred como un diseñador de comics, Hiro luciéndose y Honey casándose ¡Wow!

GoGo apretó los labios, pensó que esa noticia lo devastaría. Pero no.

— Tú no has cambiado nada. — comentó, GoGo aún no lo miraba— Salvo por todos los accidentes que tienes.

La verdad sea dicha. GoGo se había metido a fondo en los deportes extremos y desde entonces -a pesar de buena en casi todos estos- no quitaba que se haya roto tres veces la rodilla, casi toda la caja torácica, cinco veces cada brazo, un hombro dislocado e incontables veces la nariz además de las varias reconstrucciones de cara que la habían dejado tan diferente, irreconocible.

— Sabes que debes dejarme ir ¿verdad?— preguntó cambiando su mirada a una seria.

GoGo asintió y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar.

— La vida es como un libro, es hora de abrir un nuevo capítulo; si bien no puedes retroceder. Ojear un poco. — guiñó un ojo

Tadashi colocó una mano en su hombro. GoGo la tomó y bajó la mirada con una sonrisa.

— Adiós, amigo mio.

Lentamente comenzó a escampar.

— Pero si acabo de llegar— le reclamaron en un tono infantil. GoGo frunció el ceño, esa era una voz casi idéntica a la de Tadashi, pero no era él. — Hace un poco de frío ¿Quieres ir por un café a lo de la Tia Cass? Yo invito.

Miró por encima de su hombro. Las nubes comenzaron a moverse.

— Si quiero, Hiro.

En ese momento el sol se asomó.


End file.
